CPR
by Ponyboy '92
Summary: Akito learns how to swim. The, uh, 'professional' way, as Ikki calls it. Ikki x Akito


**CPR**

In which it is still winter, but a summer one-shot is written to make me feel warm. DDD:

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"You can't swim?!"

Akito Wanijima shook his head with a cheerful smile. Itsuki Minami stared at the smaller boy in disbelief before grabbing him by the shoulders. The concrete ground was hot, in stark comparison to the cool water of the community pool that everyone _but_ Ikki and Akito was frolicking in.

"Why the hell are you here if you can't fucking swim?!" Ikki growled.

"I just wanted to see you shirtless and wet, of course!" Akito replied, grinning.

The taller boy twitched. "You can't AT, you can't fight, you can't keep your hands off me, and _now_ you can't goddamn swim?!" he whined, shaking the petite boy by his shoulders.

Akito nodded. "Yep, that's about it."

Ikki shook him one last time before sighing and letting go. He put his hands on his hips and glared at his teammate.

"What am I going to do with you, then?" he grumbled. "If I leave you alone, I doubt something won't NOT happen to you, and if I take you in the pool, you'll probably drown." He perked up. "Hey, let's get in the pool."

"Why can't you just teach me how to swim?" the blue-haired boy reasoned. "After all, you're the Great, Wonderful, Perfect, Majestic Ikki, I'm sure you can _almost_ swim yourself, right?"

Ikki blushed and looked away with a smirk. "Well, I am pretty great, wonderful, perfect, and majestic… and of course I can swim, you midget!" he snapped.

Akito smiled peacefully and held up a hand. "Agito thinks you can't." he replied.

"Tell him where he can stick it."

A much more sinister voice responded. "I'll stick it, when you can _prove it_." Agito grinned, finger still on the eye-patch.

The brunet sputtered. "Why the hell are you telling me to prove it when it's apparent that _you_ can't even swim?!" he retorted.

"It's not that _I_ can't swim, it's that _Akito_ can't." Agito rolled his eye. "Get your facts straight, moron."

"Why I oughta—"

"Teach me how to swim?" Akito asked sweetly, the eye-patch switched quickly.

Ikki pulled an odd face and looked Akito directly in the eye, his expression serious.

"My training is extremely intense and you may not come out of it alive. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked solemnly.

"Anything for you, Ikki!" the petite boy exclaimed.

Ikki nodded his head seriously.

And pushed Akito into the pool.

"Eh?!" the younger boy shouted, going into the water with a loud splash.

"Flap your arms!" Ikki crowed. "You can't swim without moving your arms!"

All activity came to a pause as Akito flapped his arms about, desperately attempting to stay above the water. Ikki stood at the edge, waiting for the boy to show some real signs of danger.

Kazu spoke up first. "Dude, aren't you going to help him?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm teaching him in a professional manner. He learns life lessons this way."

"He looks like he's drowning!"

"That's the _point_."

Akito gurgled, finally slipping underneath the water, one of his arms wildly flailing the surface.

Ikki frowned. "Well, he wasn't supposed to actually _drown_…" he mused aloud.

Mikan was almost horrified. "Help him, god dammit, SAVE HIM!" she shrieked, wading in the water towards Ikki.

The brunet held up a hand. "I have this ALL under control!" he proclaimed. He stepped back slowly, visibly ignoring the arm that was quickly sinking underneath the water, and he dived into the pool. The hand had just slipped underneath the water, but Ikki pulled the small teenager up and grinned at everyone.

"See?" he stated loudly. "He's all right!"

And he smacked Akito on the cheek. "Wake up!" he whispered fiercely. "Open your eyes! They're beginning to _suspect_ me!"

The pink-haired high school student put a hand on Ikki's shoulder, smirking evilly when turned around to look at her. "This looks pretty serious, Ikki," she said with false concern.

"No, I'm sure he's okay." Ikki attempted to prove his point by shaking Akito's shoulders roughly, making the boy's head loll about.

Mikan continued to smile sinisterly. "Ah, but he ISN'T okay, is he?" she moved closer to Ikki's ear. "This looks like a job for _CPR_."

"Noooooooo!" Ikki yelled, heaving the small teen over his shoulder and struggling to get out the pool. "I refuse to ever touch his lips again!"

"If you don't give him CPR, he'll DIE, and I'll call the police!" Mikan cackled evilly. "Do you want to go to jail, where the CPR is FULL BODY?!"

The brunet looked back at her. "You _wouldn't_."

"Oh, I _would_."

Akito was put on the concrete ground, and Ikki sat over him nervously. Mikan and Kazu moved closer, the former purely to see the look on Ikki's face and the latter for basically the same reason.

"Dear God, Buddha, whoever is willing to help me," Ikki prayed underneath his breath. "Let Akito-the-psycho wake up in the next five seconds. I'll love you forever if you do!"

Five seconds passed.

Akito stopped breathing.

"_S__hit_."

And Ikki pressed his lips to Akito's, forcing the poor boy's mouth open and tasting all the pool water. Raising the boy's head, he dipped it so the water could cough up easier.

"Oh my God, he's really doing it…" Kazu commented in awe.

Mikan snickered. "Oh, he's doing it all right!"

_Well_, Ikki thought happily, _he should be a-okay now. Guess I'__ll just unlatch my lips,__ walk away slowly__ and hope no one notices._

Except, he couldn't move, due to the hand on his head that held him down.

And, _dear God_, was that tongue in his mouth?!

"Mmrrrmmmrrm!" Ikki mumbled, waving his arms around.

The hand released his head and he leaped back, blushing madly.

Agito grinned back at him sinisterly. "That was more fun than expected. I want to do it again, even!"

Ikki stopped breathing at the realization that it wasn't _Akito_ as much as it was _Agito_.

Holy shit.

"We weren't drowning, you moron." Agito said. "Akito just pretended to drown and switched to me once we were underwater. You totally fell for it."

"Fell for it…?" Ikki asked slowly.

"Hook, line, and _sinker_. I don't know what Akito sees in a retard like you."

And so, the rest of the hot day, Ikki stared blankly at the pool as Akito frolicked with the others in the cool water.

At some point, he hit his fist into his palm in realization.

"He tricked me!"

**THE END**

* * *

Air Gear is the best. Seriously, it totally deserves a bigger fandom. 


End file.
